


We Make a Good Team

by rootbeerfloat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Feel-good, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Short & Sweet, klance, maybe a little angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootbeerfloat/pseuds/rootbeerfloat
Summary: Before season three takes place, Lance and Keith share a conversation and open up about some things....Lance knocked softly on Keith’s door. He heard Keith’s footsteps. Lance shifted back a step. His shoulders tensed, but he took a deep breath to steel himself.Keith opened the door. His face was knotted in irritation, but when he saw Lance who was suddenly looking down at the floor, Keith raised his eyebrows in surprise.Keith cleared his throat. “What is it?” he asked softly.Lance lifted his gaze and tried to read Keith’s guarded face. Then Lance sighed. No point in beating around the bush. “Are you…are you okay?” he asked outright...





	We Make a Good Team

Shiro had vanished without a trace. Voltron’s last big fight with Zarkon was victorious, but the team was left without a leader. Weeks and months went by. The castle of lions seemed much quieter after that.

Lance knocked softly on Keith’s door. He heard Keith’s footsteps. Lance shifted back a step. His shoulders tensed, but he took a deep breath to steel himself.

Keith opened the door. His face was knotted in irritation, but when he saw Lance who was suddenly looking down at the floor, Keith raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Keith cleared his throat. “What is it?” he asked softly.

Lance lifted his gaze and tried to read Keith’s guarded face. Then Lance sighed. No point in beating around the bush. “Are you…are you okay?” he asked outright.

“I’m fine, Lance,” Keith grumbled. He clutched the door, which was partly closed.

Lance shifted his weight, not wanting to leave. He knew Keith would be dodgy. He just didn’t know why it made him so nervous.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to be okay all the time you know,” Lance said. “Shiro’s missing. He’s our leader. It’s scary not knowing where he is or if he’s okay. I mean I’m definitely scared,” Lance continued. “I just - I mean I just wanna be here for you...you know…if you wanted to talk about it, but y-you don’t have to.” Lance pulled back.

Lance looked back at the ground, realizing he was talking too much now. Keith probably didn’t want a lecture about feelings. Keith was probably trying to avoid this type of conversation specifically.

“Look, I’ll just go. You can forget I said anything,” Lance murmured. He could practically feel Keith’s eyes burning holes in his forehead.

Lance turned to leave, and Keith took his hand.

“Wait, Lance,” Keith said, quickly letting go of his hand. “You don’t have to go.” Then he sighed and pulled his hand through his hair. “I am really worried about Shiro, actually,” he said after a long pause.

Lance blinked in surprise. He didn’t expect this out of Keith. What the heck should he say? He wasn’t prepared for this.

Keith’s shoulders tensed as Shiro’s name lingered in the air. He looked away and just sighed again.

Then Keith inhaled sharply. “It’s just really hard not being able to do anything. No leads. No trace of him anywhere. I’m just angry and...scared too, I guess... And I feel bad for not being around much for the team,” he said. His tone had lowered to almost a whisper.

Just hearing Keith say this much made Lance feel relieved somehow. He wished he hadn’t resented Keith for avoiding the team. His chest suddenly ached. Keith was thinking about them after all, Lance realized. Man, he felt like such a jerk.

“It’s okay, Keith,” Lance said. “Everyone already understands. We were just worried.”

Keith’s shoulders relaxed. “Thanks,” he said with a small smile.

Lance was really not expecting that. His smile. Lance’s cheeks suddenly felt hot. He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“So, uh,” Lance began, trying to think of something, “Do you wanna take a walk?” He knew it was a long shot, but…

“Sure, that’d be good,” Keith said. He shut his door and walked with Lance down the hall.

They wandered some of the castle’s many hallways. They went to the second floor since no one else was up there. It was quiet except for the low humming of the castle’s energy. The windows to the outside stretched wide and put billions of blue stars on display. The hallway glowed blue from all of them.

Lance calmed down a little bit. He looked over to Keith who stared straight ahead. Keith had left his jacket behind and was wearing the usual black t-shirt and utility belt. It made him look so serious compared to Lance’s light blue hoodie. He caught himself looking at Keith’s arms a little too long. Lance didn’t understand why but he struggled to think of something - _anything_ else to say.

“Pidge and I finally got that video game working, by the way,” Lance blurted out.

“The one you got from the space mall?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Lance said with a chuckle. “It took us forever.”

Keith rolled his eyes playfully. “Is it good?” he asked.

Keith’s gentle expression made Lance’s stomach do a flip.

“Nope!” Lance replied with a bright and cheerful grin. “It sucks!”

Keith laughed and shook his head. His hair got in his eyes.

Lance smiled at him and felt some sort of wistfulness. He got lost in thought and didn’t realize he continued to smile until Keith looked away shyly and cleared his throat.

“So, uh, did you play a lot of video games back on Earth?” Keith asked.

Lance stuffed his hands into his hoodie. “Until I got into the Garrison, yeah.”

“Yeah,” Keith echoed.

“Man, it’s so weird to say ‘back on Earth’ isn’t it? We’ve been gone so long now,” Lance vocalized in reflection. “So many people are probably still wondering if we’re even okay.”

Keith’s smile faded as he thought about it. Home was so far away. Was it even home for him anymore? And no one was worrying for him, he knew that. Shiro was most likely the only one who would, but was he even a-

“What is it?” Lance asked, but he then realized what Keith was probably thinking.

“Nothing,” Keith said flatly. Then he exhaled sharply and looked away.

Lance felt a heavy wave of guilt. He said the wrong thing.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Lance trailed off. He couldn’t figure out how to say what he wanted to say. The words tangled themselves up in his head.

Then Lance stopped. He realized that Keith was beginning to cry. His hair partly covered his face, but Lance could see huge tears welling up in Keith’s eyes, and he stood as stiff as a board, fists clenched at his sides.

Lance’s worried face softened a bit. “Hey, It’s okay. You can cry. It’s a lot to handle.”

Hearing him say that made Keith break down. A huge sob shook Keith’s chest. He began to cry and he felt like a little kid, and he couldn’t stop. He felt like an absolute mess. But Lance came over to him and hugged him close. It made him cry harder.

Keith just felt so powerless about everything. He wished he knew what to do. He wished that they were stronger in that final fight against Zarkon. They weren’t good enough. _He_ wasn’t good enough. There must have been something he could have done to prevent it. He felt so guilty for losing him. But then again, the rest of the team probably did too. He wasn’t alone.

Lance held him tightly not saying anything, and Keith didn’t try to pull away. Keith relaxed and focused on the stars behind them. Lance closed his eyes and rested his face on Keith’s head.

A small spark in Lance’s chest lit up. Everything suddenly made sense in this moment with Keith, and at the same time, nothing made sense. All the same, the feeling bubbled up like a hot, fizzy feeling. He loved how it felt. He felt so happy and so relieved. It was overwhelmingly warm.

They stood together for a long time. Keith realized he had been holding back so much, and just hearing Lance tell him that it was okay somehow struck a chord and released all the pressure. It felt like a river finally able to flow freely. He could breathe easier. He stepped away from Lance, wiping his eyes and sniffling.

“Are you alright, buddy?” Lance checked.

“Yeah,” Keith whispered, looking down at his shoes all embarrassed.

The spark in Lance’s chest was a blazing fire now. That overwhelming feeling took over. It bubbled up inside.

“Good, cuz, we’re still a team, right?” Lance’s voice caught in his throat. Before he knew it, his eyes began to prick with tears. Lance rushed to wipe them away, but the tears came on stronger. He cursed to himself and covered his face with his sleeves. This was not what he wanted at all. He was supposed to be supportive.

Keith looked up and saw. “Oh, don’t you cry!” he said surprised.

“I’m not!” Lance shouted in objection, but he was struggling to stay composed. More and more tears streamed down his face, but he tried to laugh it off. “Space allergies, am I right?”

“You’re something else, Lance,” Keith said, unable to keep from smiling. Then he looked away, his eyes darting to the side. He held his arms out. “Here,” he said sternly.

“I’m totally fine!” Lance affirmed with a cracked voice. It was unconvincing.

Without a second thought, Keith pulled Lance into his arms albeit rather awkwardly.

“Don’t be like that,” Keith said. “You can’t put up with my breakdown but not let yourself cry. That’s not really that fair,” he murmured.

“Well, yeah, but still,” Lance blubbered. “I don’t wanna make things weird.”

“Lance, if you weren’t making things weird, I’d be worried.”

Lance laughed into Keith’s shoulder. He softened in Keith’s embrace. He felt relieved, silly, but relieved. At least Keith understood. Keith accepted things as they were. Lance was really grateful for that.

“Thanks,” Lance said after a moment. He rested his chin on Keith’s shoulder and fiddled with his hoodie sleeves behind Keith’s back. His words were tangled up again. There was so much more to say...or maybe there wasn’t. Lance just held onto the feeling that was making his chest feel hot and fizzy.

They both stepped away to face each other again. Keith crossed his arms and rested his weight on one foot.

“What upset you?” Keith asked. His unwavering eyes met Lance’s eyes.

Lance messed with the ends of his sleeves even more. “Uhh…” was all he could manage. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling.

“You can tell me,” Keith added. “It’s okay...is it Shiro?”

Shiro was part of it, but that wasn’t the reason Lance felt that huge flare in his chest. He didn’t cry because he was sad or upset. It was something else. It was sweeter.

Lance didn’t know what to do with his hands. He decided on clasping them behind his head, trying to appear as nonchalant as was possible in this situation. He closed his eyes.

“I dunno, man. I just... I’m just relieved. I’m glad you let it all out. I was worried about you,” Lance said carefully. He opened one eye to see how Keith took it.

Keith cracked a small smile. “You were worried about me?”

His eyes. Lance couldn’t look away.

“Yeah,” Lance confessed. He could feel his cheeks getting hot again.

Keith stepped forward and in one swift motion, before Lance could even realize what was happening, Keith was gently pulling his waist and kissing him. Lance’s arms fell down around Keith’s neck.

“What was that?!” Lance cried without thinking, blushing harder than he thought was possible. His heart pounded and wanted to break free. He was frozen in place. He looked at Keith and saw that he was blushing too. Keith’s face was bright red, but he was smiling.

Lance found the words.

“Oh my god, I’m in love with you!” Lance blurted out. The words consumed him like fire.

Keith stood tall, his dark eyes studying Lance for a second. His shoulders shook with laughter. He laughed with his whole body like a huge weight had been lifted. He smiled so warmly it was hard for Lance not to melt to the floor.

“I can’t believe it took me so long to...to kiss you,” Keith gasped. He sighed with relief. He kept smiling. That smile.

“Lance, I…”

“What? You couldn’t resist all this?” Lance said in attempt to regain his cool. He gestured at his whole body but his long hoodie sleeves flopped around ridiculously.

Keith laughed again. “You dork,” he said as he nudged Lance’s chest playfully. His hand lingered there. “I love you, Lance.”

Keith’s eyes showed his sincerity. Lance smiled brightly. He couldn’t help smiling so wide. He knew deep down now that things were going to be just fine. He threw his arms around Keith’s neck one more time.

“We make a good team,” Lance said.

Keith chuckled at that. He pulled Lance closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfic I'm posting on here! I'm oliviachants on tumblr and things, but here I am rootbeerfloat hahahaha
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
